This invention is related to exercise machines, and in particular to exercise machines that accommodate a user in a wheel chair.
Many types and designs of exercise machines have been developed over the years. One popular form of exercise machine includes a space frame that includes pivoting arms which, when moved from one position to another, raise weights or otherwise provide resistance to the movement of the pivoting arm. The weights are in some instances removable from the machine to adjust the weight being lifted. In other instances, the weights are permanently affixed to the space frame and can be engaged in various combinations to adjust the weight. In still other designs, the resistance is provided not by weights, but by other devices such as springs, elastomeric materials, or pneumatic/hydraulic cylinders, all of which are intended to be encompassed in the term xe2x80x9cweightsxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cweight liftingxe2x80x9d for purposes of this application, including the claims.
It is desirable that an exercise machine allows one to exercise different parts of the body. To do so, many exercise machines include multiple groups of weights to exercise different muscle groups of the arms, trunk and legs. Such exercise machines can include either a single or multiple locations around the machine from which to operate the weight stacks. Exercise machines can also include a single weight stack or resistance member that is operable by different mechanisms or from different locations to operate the single weight stack. This general type of machine is exemplified by that disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,733,233; 5,807,219; and 5,683,334.
One group of users for whom known exercise machines are not particularly suitable are users who ambulate by way of wheelchair. The prior art includes at least one exercise machine adapted for use by a user in a wheel chair. U.S. Pat. No. 5,100,128 to Dabry et al. includes a frame that receives a wheel chair, and a handle structure pivotally mounted on the frame. The handle structure can be adjusted to raise and lower the handle relative to the user for a very limited number of exercises.
Known exercise machines are unsuitable for such users for several reasons. First, known exercise machines do not include a frame that conveniently receives a wheel chair without obstruction. Second, even exercise machines that can be used by users in a wheel chair do not provide adequate adjustability for users in a wheel chair. A need therefore remains for an improved exercise machine which is convenient for users in a wheel chair.